Ignatius
Ignatuzelrog, known by Humans as Ignatius, is the High Admiral of the Xarkon space navy, the only Mahlok to have attained such a high rank in a Human military. Biography Ignatius is a very old Mahlok. No Human knows his true age, since the exact date of his birth seems to have gone unrecorded. He claims to have been born on a Mahlok colony on Terra Nova some time after Humanity arrived, and he had dealings with Humans at a very young age. During the Xenocide War, Ignatius made history by becoming the first Mahlok to betray his people. In the year 140 PA, during the latter half of the war, Ignatius defected to Xarkon, giving them valuable information about his people and soon joining their aerospace force as a fighter pilot. Two years later, he was given command over his own fighter squadron, operating under the callsign "Spitfire." For decades after the end of the war, Ignatius was shunned by Xarkon High Command due to his species, and his career stagnated. It was not until the reign of the legendary Empress Kristal Skye that he was finally given a chance again, his long service and great efforts in the name of Xarkon rewarded with the rank of Captain and the command of his own starship in 234. During the Empress's reign, he served with distinction and helped in her conquest of Zygbar, among other achievements. Unfortunately for the Mahlok, Skye's son Konrad did not trust him, and so his career again went into a standstill, before he ever reached the admiralty. Again Ignatius bore this setback with uncomplaining loyalty. Many decades later, Ignatius met the rising-star military commander Lucas Augustus Mars, and the two of them gained a respect for one another, helping each other rise through the military ranks. As soon as Mars became High Commander in 326, one of his first acts was to make Ignatius his High Admiral of the Stellar Navy. Ignatius thus became one of the three most powerful Natives in any Human nation (the other two being Yavakaro's Sarran councilman and Lord Zegaldorph of Mordark). Ignatius then aided in the design and construction of Xarkon's largest starship, the new flagship of his fleet, the Angurvadel. Now at least 200 years old, Ignatius controls the stars of Xarkon. Description Ignatius was originally named Ignatuzelrog (pronounced "ig-NAH-too-ZELL-rawg"), but his Human allies, finding this difficult to pronounce, merely called him Ignatius. He has since officially adopted this name for himself and no longer uses his old name in any way. He shows no fear as he strides the command deck of the Angurvadel, wearing his signature modified uniform. He goes unarmed, typically making use of only his physical strength and the fire powers of his race to defend himself. Mars saw Ignatius as a kindred spirit because their own philosophies are so much alike. Ignatius claims to have left his people because their current system of leadership rewarded those who were cowardly liars at heart. The Mahlok of the Helexith Coalition usually command their battles from afar, often fleeing before the face of the enemy and burning the land and planets as they go. Instead, they send their slave race, the Slashrim, into battle, fooling them with religious lies to fuel their fervor and loyalty. Ignatius wished to test his own personal mettle, but his bravery only met with scorn from his kindred. He believes in the power of the individual, and in the honor of fighting one's own battles and testing one's own strength, just like Mars. Mars, who had never expected to find such a similar philosophy in another species, has rewarded him highly for this. Indeed, it is said that Ignatius may be one of the few who truly knows Mars personally, along with the Dark-Dragon . Category:Xarkonians Category:Mahlok Category:Males